Talk:Callsigns
THE EMBLEM THAT IS SAID TO BE UNLOCKED BY MORE BANG FOR YOUR BUCK CHALLENGE II" is NOT CORRECT I GOT THE CHALLENGE COMPLETED AND DID NOT UNLOCK IT PLEASE FIND THE RIGHT WAY SO I KNOW HOW TO UNLOCK IT...... WARNING '''Please keep the discussion here ONLY relating to this page! This talk page is NOT to be treated as a forum!!' --''Halcyon VI'' 01:21, December 3, 2009 (UTC) The Tank emblem (there are more than one. On this site to the right of the emblem for "Get a game winning killcam with a Precision Airstrike."), is unlocked by completing the Unbreakable III challenge. The "Infected" callsign is received by being killed by someone with the Infected callsign. I don't know how it was first introduced into the game, but that is how you get it. -Ratchet The "STD" title is unlocked by taking damage from an enemy and then knifing? them from behind while bloody. -pk CoD 4 Prestige Symbols Maxing out the prestige killstreak challenges unlocks each respective prestige symbol: 1st: Heads Up! (Confirmed by me) 2nd: Look! Nohands IV 3rd: Predator IV 4th: Carpet bomber IV 5th: You're Fired IV 6th: Chopper Veteran IV 7th: Jolly Green Giant IV 8th: The Spirit IV 9th: Cobra Commander IV 10th (Animated): Spectre IV I can confirm that the burger town icon on page 4 is for completing the Master Chef III Challenge. Also, I got the symbol up 2 and left 1 from getting the "domino effect" challenge. the close support title is from completing hardline VI i can also confirm that because i just did it Removal Okay so there was a load of useful edits to be made on this page for the main article and now they've all just disappeared without being implemented? Lame. I might not be a registered user but I was only giving useful information for the article that's true. # The Tank Emblem next to (Emblem of AC130 shooting flares) is awarded with Invincible which is get 5 Health Regens without dying. # The Airstrike Emblem next to (Raptor claw) is awarded for killing 10 enemies with a single Killstreak Reward. # Title 281 (Clay Pigeon) is awarded for killing enemies by shooting Claymores # Title 264 (Infected) is, I'm pretty sure, awarded for getting Nuked. You have to actually get Nuked, if you are dead when the Nuke goes off you dont get the title. ^Source: Watched my brother's account get nuked then he got the Title. Only time I've been Nuked I was dead and havent got it. However it's still a possibility it is unlocked by "getting infected" as other users have stated, this is just my experience. # Title 214 (The Domino Effect) is awarded for killing an enemy using a chain explosion. # Title 174 (Reversal of Fortune) is possibly awarded for "Return to Sender" challenge, killing someone by shooting their own C4 # Emblems with Boots in : Think someone's got this a little wrong, too. (Tactical Deletion) Challenge unlocks the single boot that is stomping, not the two boots looking from above. # Title 61 (EOD) is written in-article to stand for EO'Disposal'', makes sense that this is related to disarming X amount of bombs. # Title 30 (Shock & Awe) is possibly related to EMPs, as they're sort of like an electric shock. # Title 291 (3xt4 cr1zby) or (Extra Crispy) is possibly related to killing people using exploding barrels (Flaming Barrel Kill icon), this is the only way I can think of to kill people with fire. # Title 282 (Pyrotechnical) I'm pretty sure I unlocked by destroying enemy equipment (Tac Ins/C4/Claymore) Will check this later. # Title 182 (Parting Gift) I'm pretty sure has it's own Challenge related/named the same? '''Come to think of it, Is there even a MW2 Specific Challenge Page here? 12:59, December 3, 2009 (UTC) High Command Title To Get This Title You Must Reach Prestigue 1 Level 45 Deppers. Flags Alright, so to finish up the flags: 12th title page, 2nd row, 3rd column: Finland 12th title page, 9nd row, 3rd column: Poland NOT Egypt 13th title page, 6nd row, 1rd column: Hong Kong The Emblem with the golden knuckledusters and blood is NOT for getting a knife kill with no ammo left